


Реальность

by Akar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Широ знал принцип действия этого механизма.





	Реальность

Широ знал принцип действия этого механизма. Да кто не знал, в самом деле. От себя убежать невозможно, а чертов мозг исправно обрабатывал информацию. Вытаскивал на свет воспоминания, сводя на нет попытки подавить их, проигнорировать. Потом услужливо выводил проекцию. Простой, зато убийственный комплекс действий. С детства привыкший почти не видеть снов, Широ столкнулся с этим неожиданно. Было похоже на удар под дых.  
  
Но он привык.  
  
Привык заново совершать экспедицию на Кербер, в сотый и тысячный раз выходить на арену, обнаруживать себя на операционном столе, неотрывно, будто под гипнозом, смотреть в горящие желтым глаза. Так же, как привык к фантомной боли в руке наяву: организм не отторгал протез, но и забыть о нем, воспринять, как часть собственного тела — не давал. Все эти призраки — норма и пережиток прошлого. О них Широ мог честно сказать: «Все позади».  
  
О новых — не мог.  
  
Иногда он видел их победу, Вольтрона, сокрушившего империю, смеющуюся от счастья Аллуру и улыбающегося в усы Корана. Любовался безоблачным — таким родным и привычным — голубым небом и грелся в лучах осеннего солнца. Ни на секунду не расставаясь с ощущением пронзительной фальши. Чтобы потом понять, что мимолетная поддельная радость — исключительно его фантазия.  
  
Чаще снились порабощенная Земля, умирающая снова Балмера, плывущие в бесконечной пустоте обломки Замка. Тошнотворный запах гари и паленого мяса в развалинах Гарнизона. Камеры, где держали паладинов. До дрожи реалистичный мир: от гладкой обшивки стен, которой Широ касался кончиками пальцев, пока брел по бесконечному лабиринту коридоров на флагмане Заркона — до сжимающего сердце отчаяния, когда черный лев, повинуясь чужому приказу, лапой придавливал Широ к полу.  
  
Если бы здесь был Слав, он бы рассчитал вероятность каждого события в целом — и всех отдельных составляющих — до тысячной процента. Дал бы максимально неутешительный прогноз, конечно, и никак иначе. Может, иметь вместо расчетов слепую веру пополам с надеждой было даже лучше. В сотни раз.  
  
Иногда Широ просыпался, подскакивал с бешено колотящимся сердцем, не запоминая ничего из увиденного, еще пару секунд слыша только шум крови в ушах. И так было лучше всего. Проще всего. Забыть — иногда, ненадолго — что каждый из его кошмаров может воплотиться наяву, не перебирать бесчисленные варианты.   
  
Не думать о том, что реальность может оказаться намного страшнее, чем он способен вообразить.


End file.
